


Rough Ride

by embro



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry gets a bike and calls it Daisy, M/M, Prompt Fill, and harry is a little blushing weirdo, dont hate me if you expected something different!!!!, he takes her to Liam's repair shop, he's sad, i might add a smut sequel to it later, it breaks, maaaaybe, please!, probably :/, thres no smut in this one!, where he meets Louis, who is a little temptress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embro/pseuds/embro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's bike breaks down. </p><p>It's not all bad, though, because it's how he meets Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lumineres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumineres/gifts).



> because this: http://spankingkink.tumblr.com/post/79449443607/harry-styles-has-his-motorcycle-break-down-on-him
> 
> SERIOUSLY DONT HATE ME FOR THIS ITS SO NOT WHAT A LOT OF YOU WOULD HAVE WANTED/ EXPECTED I AM SORRY BUT IF YOU KNOW MY WRITING AND STYLE YOU WON'T BE SURPRISED!!! LIKE LOOK AT THE WORD COUNT IT IS 2K MEANING IT IS SHORT VERY VERY SHORT!!!
> 
> and Louis is:  
> 
> 
> and Harry is:  
> 
> 
> ok now that thats done enjoy :) 
> 
> xoxoxox

All Harry could think was: _what?_ And _how?_ And also _My poor Daisy._

But the thought that just kept coming back, that wouldn’t stop boring a little hole into his brain, was _Why did I listen to Nick?_. It was his mate that had convinced him to get a bike, after a few drinks and a confession from Harry that he was attracted to bad-boy-types. 

Nick had said “You gotta look bad if you want to get one of them. Stop dressing like a farmer, maybe try a leather jacket.” And when Harry said he liked the way he dressed, Nick had said “Get a bike.” 

For some reason that was now unfathomable to Harry, he bought one. Why he couldn’t have just worn a bit more black, or shown off his tattoos (even if most of them were inspired by the doodles of his three year old god-daughter) was beyond him now. 

He didn’t totally regret buying the bike, because he was already in love with her and wouldn’t dream of returning it, but he couldn’t help but think that if he’d never met his Daisy than he would never be in this situation.

See, he’d been cruising along, enjoying the wind in his curls and the feeling of hard leather against his thighs when there was a sharp _crack_ noise. He’d pulled over immediately, scared that Daisy was about to snap in two, and climbed off. He knew shit-all about bikes so it only took a few _what-if_ s running through his mind to stop. 

He inspected the bike but couldn’t find any damage. She looked exactly the same as when he’d bought her two days ago, from someone he _thought_ was reliable, so he clambered back on and tried to start her up. But she wouldn’t start. 

She just made a few pathetic groaning noises and stopped. 

“Oh no!” Harry squeaked, and bent down on his knees on the asphalt to be closer to his brand new baby. “What’s the matter love?” he whispered to where he imagined her ear was; just below the handlebars. 

Because Harry was one of those people that cared a lot about the things he owned; the type who named his IPod and said goodnight to his lamp when he switched it off before bed. 

“I’m sorry, baby, I’ll get you all better!” he promised Daisy, and fished out his phones from his pocket. 

Soon Harry had his IPhone 4 in one hand, searching for the closest mechanic, and his 5s up by his ear, waiting for the previous owner of the bike to pick up the phone. Maybe there was a trick to Daisy that Harry didn’t know about. 

He had no luck at all with the 5s, the dial tone ringing for a good few minutes before Harry finally hung up, but he’d tracked down a garage that was just under a mile away. 

An Irish lad answered when he called them, saying in a far too chipper voice “Payne’s Automotive Repair, what can I do you for?” 

“My baby won’t start.” Harry said, voice muffled because he had been biting the side of his finger. 

“What?” 

Harry pulled his digit away from his lips and repeated “My bike. She won’t go.” Then he sat down on the pavement and looked to Daisy, who was staring forlornly back at him. Harry half expected tears to start leaking from her big headlight-eye. 

“I take it you want us to pick you up and check her out for you?” 

“If that’s not too much trouble.” 

“’Course not, mate, it’s what we do!” 

\---

Harry wasn’t so sure he’d made the right decision picking Payne’s Automotive Repair. 

Firstly, the guy who picked him up in the truck wouldn’t stop laughing. 

There wasn’t even anything funny going on. Harry had barely said two words and the guy was cackling. 

“Daisy’s broken.” Harry had muttered when the blonde Irishman jumped out of the truck, and that was all it took for the guy to crack up. 

Then, when Harry had got to the repair shop and walked in to talk to the owner, he had to stop because the guy looked no older than himself. 

“A-are you Liam?” Harry asked, and the man grinned.

“I am. You must be Harry.”

Harry widened his eyes and started playing with the skin on his neck; a nervous habit he’d had since he was young. That and the finger biting. “How did you know?” 

Liam started laughing, and Harry was finding it more and more likely that he’d just stepped into a Goosebumps choose-your-own-adventure novel and was making all the wrong decisions. Harry’s fingers on his neck were growing more insistent, tugging the skin until it burned a little. “Because you’re the only person who’s called us all day! Now come out back, Niall should have the bike in there by now.”

“She’s Daisy, not _the bike_.” Harry murmured, and Liam didn’t even bat an eyelid. 

He just nodded and smiled and said “Well let’s go take a look at her.”

Which is when a probably-model stepped out from behind a car and strode over to them, hands in the pockets of his grease-stained trousers. “All right?” He said, and Harry could only nod, wide eyed and biting his finger to stop himself from groaning at the sight of the guy. 

“This is Harry, and Daisy the Bike is out back with Niall.” Liam explained. “And Harry, this is my partner Zayn.” 

“Partner like your business partner?” Harry asked, eyes still glued to Zayn’s jaw. He tried to look away but is eyes refused to budge. 

Zayn frowned. “Partner like we fuck.”

Harry coughed out a “Wow” which made Liam laugh again. 

And say “Come on, let’s go check up on Daisy” to which Harry replied with a sagely nod. 

Zayn was the epitome of Harry’s bad-boy sexual fantasies, and he’d lost him to porno-mechanic Liam. This was turning out to be a terrible day. 

\---

“So will she be okay?” Harry asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over the workshop. 

Niall had gone off at some point to pick up a car, and Liam was sitting on the bike, trying for the sixteenth time to get it started. Zayn was just watching Liam as he jumped up and down with the bike between his legs. 

“It’s just a minor problem.” Liam said with a slight frown. 

Which was when Zayn started laughing. “You have no fucking idea, do you?” 

Harry snapped his eyes back from Zayn to Liam, who looked nothing short of ashamed. “No, I don’t.” 

Harry’s finger found its way back into his mouth, and he began pulling at the skin with his teeth. “What should I do?” 

“We could call –“ Zayn started to say, but was interrupted by a loud yell.

“Hello, fuckers!” a voice screeched, and Harry nearly choked on the digit in his mouth. The voice was that loud it was still bouncing off the walls; Harry could swear he could feel it on his skin.

“-Louis.” Zayn finished, grinning widely. 

“I got you lunch! Where are you?” asked the screamer.

“Out back! Where else?” Liam yelled back, so sudden it made Harry jump.

“I don’t know! You could have been gone for all I –" and he stopped short when he walked in to see Harry was gnawing at his finger with one hand and playing with the skin on his neck with the other. “I see you brought desert.” 

Which was when Liam and Zayn both burst into laughter, leaving Harry blinking owlishly at the three others. 

“What is it?” He asked, throwing his hands up exasperatedly. It occurred to Harry that he could have been what they were all laughing at, and he was getting tired of being the butt of their jokes. “If you aren’t going to fix her than I’m going to find someone who will.” 

“Her?” the guy asked with a grin, and Harry was mad but he wasn’t mad enough to miss how cute it was. His cheeks were pushing up and his eyes were crinkling shut and his white little pointy teeth were showing. Then he started noticing other things, like the guy’s denim jacket and tight black jeans and twirly wirly hair. 

And Harry blushed red because it was like every one of his turn-ons were jumbled together into a person and that person was standing before him. “I- uh – I" he stuttered, looking to Liam in the hope the mechanic would take pity on him. But he was still just smiling like an idiot, only now he was sending knowing glances to Zayn. “Daisy.” Harry muttered, and was quite sure his head couldn’t possibly get any hotter, not even if he’d stuck it in an oven. “My bike.”

“You named your bike Daisy! How intriguing!” the guy said, still grinning as he came closer. 

And Harry’s finger found its place against his lips, the skin of it between his teeth, before he nodded. “B-but Liam can’t fix her.”

“Liam can’t fix her?” he gasped, loud and over the top as he brought his hand up to fluff up his hair. “Whatever will we do?” 

“I don’t – I don’t –“ was all Harry got out before he felt Walking Perfection’s hand on his hip. Then he just sort of squeaked. 

And the boy said “This little thing was sticking out an awful lot, I just had to push it back into place." Then he let go of Harry’s hip to caress the bike instead. "I'll take a look." 

“Harry.” Someone said, and Harry’ looked away from the boy’s hands with a blush. Zayn was smiling at him when he said “That’s Louis. Louis, this is Harry and Daisy.”

Louis grinned and said “Pleasure” and Harry moaned. 

Actually _moaned_. So he plugged his mouth back up with the side of his finger so he wouldn’t say anything too stupid like _I want to ride you on my bike_.

And it was hard not to moan or groan or come in his pants when Louis straddled his bike, bouncing up and down a few times before trying to kick-start the engine. He climbed off, ran his fingers through his stubble, and leant down on his knees to take a closer look. 

Harry yelped, and when everyone turned he muttered “I bit myself too hard.” 

“I’d say you got an oral fixation, there, love. I have a few ways in mind that we can put that to good use.” Louis said, and Liam choked out a laugh while Zayn snorted. Harry just nodded dumbly because _hell fucking yes_. 

But then Louis was pushing himself up off the ground and getting close and only stopped when their noses were an inch apart. “I’m going to need to take a longer look at it. Sorry, her.” He added with a little smile. “She’ll probably have to stay here all day. Maybe the night too.” 

“You mean you’ll be here all day and night, alone with the bike?” Zayn asked with mock horror. 

Louis nodded sagely. “All alone. Just me and Daisy.”

“Some company would be nice, wouldn’t it?” Liam asked. 

The three of them were just staring at a wide-eyed-and-blushing-red Harry, so he took his finger out of his mouth to ask “Where will you two be? Don’t you own this place Liam?”

Louis frowned, but before he could say something Liam said “Me and Zayn are gonna get going. So we can get coming, if you catch my drift.” 

“Fucking hell.” Louis laughed, and Harry grimaced. 

“So – you’re going to leave Louis alone here in your workshop so you can – go do _that_? That’s unprofessional, isn’t it?” 

“Jesus Harry, do you want to fuck Louis or not?” Zayn grunted, and Harry blanked.

Then erupted into a fit of giggles. 

“We should have known. He called his bike Daisy.” Liam said with wide eyes, and Zayn shook his head. 

And grunted “Too fucking right” while Louis took Harry’s hand in his palms to look at his bitten-red finger. Which made Harry sober up immediately, because Louis’ hands felt incredible around his. His skin was rough but his touch was soft, stroking his finger so lightly. 

“You want to spend the night with me and Daisy, then?” Louis asked, so quiet it was practically a whisper. 

And despite the dirtiness of it all, with Louis jacking off his long red finger as he asked Harry to stay the night in a garage just the two of them, Harry found it kind of romantic. 

So he nodded. 

Which made Louis grin, and lean in to ask “Are you going to ride me til I break like you did Daisy?” 

And Harry would have bit his finger to stop his thoughts come bubbling out of his mouth had it not been clenched in Louis’ palm, so out they came. “I’ll be riding you much, much harder.”

**Author's Note:**

> I remade on [Tumblr ](http://harryventura.tumblr.com)


End file.
